The Odds
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: The Odds weren't in my favor when I was reaped for the Hunger Games. They weren't in my favor when I entered the arena. And they definitely weren't in my favor when I fell in love with the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Peeta and Katniss are already Victors. Peeta _****_and Katniss won 73_****_rd_****_. Thresh isn't in this story. He's in a different story that I will start once this one is done. Here is chapter one, R and R please!_**

**_Note: I don't own the Hunger Games, I only own by OC's._**

"Fawn Allardyce!" My mother shouted and I stirred, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

Mom stormed into my small room and quickly yanked me to my feet. I swayed; dizzy and completely unaware of my surroundings for a moment before I blinked and took the dress that she gave me. I stripped in front of her, not caring that she was in the room. I slipped on the black shoes that pinched my feet as Mom directed me to the chair and braided my hair before turning it into a braided bun. I stayed silent through the whole process.

"Much better, go downstairs and wait with your brothers, I have to get Calla up." Mom said and I nodded, as I headed downstairs.

Mom and Calla hurried downstairs, and the Nine of us headed out of the house and to the town square where the Peacekeepers and the escort, Tressa were direction everyone twelve and older to their groups. Calla was put in a pen with the rest of the eighteen year olds and Mom took my three younger brothers, Titus, Talon and Garric to a group of adults. Garric was only eight, and Titus and Talon were Nine.

Tressa beamed, clapping her hands together as the Peacekeepers fingerprinted me and took me to a group of seventeen year olds. Calla stared at me and I tried to give her an encouraging smile. I couldn't muster it though and Calla gave me a wobbly smile back. My lips curled up slightly and Calla's smile became a little more genuine.

We stayed silent as she played the Capitol's annual Hunger Games video. Tressa stepped back up to the microphone once the video was over with, smiling broadly.

"Now, ladies first," she said, sounding very much like Effie Trinket as she dug through the bowl, "Representing District 9 as your female tribute, Fawn Allardyce." I stood stunned as the seventeen year olds parted around me.

Calla's eyes were wide as she stared at me and I made my way onto the stage, keeping my face impassive. I didn't want the Capitol to know how scared I was. Tressa smiled, before digging through the boy's bowl.

"Your male tribute for District 9, is Septimus Ogliby." Tressa announced and the small lanky form of Septimus walked onto the stage.

He wasn't much older than I was. He was incredibly weak and had this disease that would slowly kill him over time so the Hunger Games would seem like a blessing to him I'd presume. We both shook hands before filing into Justice Building. We were put in separate rooms and the Peacekeepers informed us that we may visit with our families for a certain amount of time. Mom, Titus, Garric and Calla flew into the room shortly after the speech.

Calla gently hugged me and Mom said, "Be careful, Fawn. Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura could kill you in the arena, you know that right? So just….Please be careful Fawn!" Mom flung herself at me, and I caught her, hugging her back while Garric and Titus cried. Mom and Calla pulled back.

Garric stared at me for a second before hugging me and Talon raised his arms. I picked him up immediately and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He sniffled, burying his face in the crook of my neck and I pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"I'll come back Tal." I whispered and he whimpered.

"Promise, Fawnie?" he asked and I nodded.

"I promise Talon, I'll come back." I said, louder and Calla took Talon from my arms as the Peacekeepers opened the doors. My family hurried out and the Peacekeepers flanked me as I was guided out of my room and onto the train.

Septimus was already sitting on the train, eating when I walked in. He glanced up and gave me a brief smile before resuming eating. I sat down beside him and gingerly picked at a roll.

"Why aren't you nervous for the Hunger Games?" I blurted out and Septimus glanced at me.

"I'm dead anyways, Hunger Games or not." He answered, shrugging. "The way I see it, in the arena I can be more or less surprised with my death and it won't be painful. I most likely won't even know it's coming. Look at it this way, would you rather die a quick nearly painless death in the arena or stay home, knowing that you're going to die."

"I'd…" I hesitated, "I'd choose the arena."

"Exactly. I'm not going to make it to the top eight, so I see no point in worrying about it." He shrugged, pointing at me with a roll, "You on the other hand, I can see you making it to the top three and possibly being the Victor. Don't die, kay?"

I smiled, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

He grinned and a tiny, woman with black hair walked into the compartment. I recognized her as Saffra Aldjoy, the last Victor of District 9. She had won the 92nd Hunger Games at only twelve years old. Now at twenty-four you knew she was not to be messed with. She had guided a lot of the District 9 tributes into the final eight or at least the top twelve. She was the only reason I had any hope of winning at all.

"So you two are our tributes." She murmured, surveying Septimus than me. "I doubt you two will last very long; you," she pointed at Septimus, "have a disease that will probably kill you in the arena if the other tributes don't. And you," she pointed at me, "you have Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Purpura, don't you?" I nodded and she continued, "That's what I thought. Girly here might make it to the top eight if she doesn't get injured at all, but Sep I don't think you will."

Septimus shrugged, "It doesn't really bother me, Saffra." At her look he said, "You didn't think that we wouldn't recognize you did you? No matter, it doesn't matter; I was already talking about this with Fawn. I'll take a death in the arena over a death because of my disease."

"Admirable, but idiotic. I'll try to keep the both of you alive for as long as I can but I honestly can't keep any promises, Sep I don't mean to offend you but if I feel that you won't make it, Girly here is going to be my project and I'll do anything to get her to win."

Septimus shrugged again, "Like I said Doll, I'm not offended."

Saffra's eyes narrowed and she sighed, "I'm going to give you two some tips so you at least survive the bloodbath okay? Get to the closest pack and weapon you can, don't go into the Cornucopia, that's one way to get you killed immediately. Try to avoid the Careers especially once you guys are going towards the Cornucopia, they won't want to lose any supplies so follow the first advice, and grab the closest thing to you and then get out." She rubbed her temples, "Try to find high ground and a place with easy access to water, make sure you have purification tablets and don't go out hunting."

Septimus nodded and I said, "What do we do if the Careers go after us?"

"Run." She said and then added, "And pray you get out alive and that someone else takes out the Careers, otherwise you won't last."

Septimus and I nodded, as the train slowed down. Saffra stood, looking out the window. The train started with a jerk, and Septimus stared at each other before turning our questioning gazes on Saffra.

"We're headed to the Capitol." She said, turning to gaze back out the train and Septimus and I fell silent.

I was dreading to go to the Capitol because once we were there it meant that the Hunger Games had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Saffra and Tressa let us rest for the two days after the tribute parade before training started. Saffra had told us the night before to not go immediately to our strengths, she told us to instead experiment with different skills. I had protested at first but Septimus had interrupted my protesting and told me that it did in fact make sense. I clenched my fists in nervousness and Septimus glanced at me in amusement. He bent down.

"Relax Fawn; wouldn't want the Careers to think that we're scared now would you?" He whispered and I glared at him, my eyes narrowed as we walked into the training center. "Those are Marvel and Glimmer, District 1 and training with them are District 2's Clove and Cato. District 11's little girl is Rue," he pointed at the girl by the plants station and added, "She seems pretty clever. District 12 is Ashleen Ballyregan and Kestrel Perthshire."

I glanced up at Septimus as he straightened, "How do you know all that?"

"I paid attention during the rebroadcasting of the Reaping. Go to the plants, make an ally." Septimus nudged me in the direction of Rue and I glanced at him. He smiled at the questioning look on my face, "I'm going to learn how to make a fire and then tie knots. When you're done there meet me at the fire making station."

I nodded and walked over to where Rue was. She glanced up at me briefly, and I gave her a hesitant smile. She left the station soon after. I focused on what I was doing, learning which plants were edible and which were not. Once I was done I headed over to the fire making station and Septimus taught me how to make a fire. Once I had done it successfully three times we went to the knot tying station and learned how to make fishhooks and snares.

We both practiced our hand-to-hand combat and our knife throwing. Septimus was better at hand-to-hand but I excelled at throwing knives. After that we moved onto the swords. Septimus picked those up really quickly, while I struggled a little more with them. Septimus stood behind me, correcting my stance and my swing and I smiled gratefully at him as we moved onto the axes.

They were really hard for me to lift, but once I lifted them I actually did okay. Septimus of course could lift them easily but his aim wasn't always on target. We could hear the Careers murmuring to each other. I knew they were talking about us but I wasn't bothered by it. These weren't even our real skills, we were just experimenting.

A lunch break was called and Septimus and I stood in the entrance of the lunch hall debating on where to sit. We eventually settled on sitting next to District 12. Ashleen and Kestrel gave us wavering smiles and I nibbled on my roll. Septimus nudged me and pointedly glanced at them. At my stupefied expression he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Ask if they want to be in an alliance with us." He murmured and I nodded. It could help us survive until the top eight.

I cleared my throat, "Do you two want to be in an alliance with us?" I paused, "Granted we won't be as strong as the Career pack but we'd have a better chance of surviving if we stuck together."

Kestrel shook his head, "Forming an alliance would be like the two of us announcing that we're challenging them and are ready to be killed. I won't do it. I'll do better solo."

Ashleen frowned at that before turning her gaze on me, "Sorry, Fawn but I won't do it either. Not only is it a death sentence, but I don't exactly trust any other tributes aside from Kestrel." She bit her lip, "It was nice of you to offer though, but no matter what the answer is still no."

They smiled at us and Septimus muttered something under his breath. I knew he was disappointed that we hadn't gotten allies and I was too but there wasn't anything that we could do. Septimus and I ate in silence while Ashleen and Kestrel conversed in low tones. We headed back to the training center and moved onto practicing with the spears. I excelled at those, as did Septimus. I sighed, and glanced at him.

"Do you think we actually have a shot at getting far?" I asked quietly and Septimus gave me a glance before throwing his spear. It hit the center of the target.

"I'd say that we have a good shot, at winning." He answered just as quietly.

I nodded, falling silent. I flashed back to the tribute parade two days before.

_"Oh you look wonderful!" Addalee, one of my stylists cooed and I gave her a somewhat strained smile._

_ "Hush, Addalee." Valerian, my chief stylist said. She stepped back after smoothing my hair down and surveyed me, "You look wonderful. Now hurry, get on the chariot, the parade is about to start."_

_ Addalee, Paisley and Cara squeaked before Valerian with a sigh, rolled over a mirror. They smiled, pleased at her. I stared at my reflection in the mirror._

_ I didn't particularly like the outfit. The dress is simple; a white top with ruffles around the neck, sleeveless and a dark green skirt. A rose belt that was woven into the fabric completed the dress. My hair was twisted into a bun with the rest of my hair hanging down. Flowers had been woven through my hair and a white shimmery cloak completed the outfit fully._

_ Septimus was wearing a white dress shirt, with black pants. A crown made out of wheat had been placed on his head and he wore the same type of cape that I was wearing except his was a dark green. He smiled at me as we stood on the chariot together._

_ "Just look pretty, Fawn." He whispered and I swallowed before plastering a smile on my face as we came into view of the Capitol people._

_ Septimus waved and I smiled, sending a few winks towards the crowd. This made me sick but it had to be done._

I shook my head slightly. It got us noticed and that was all we could hope for. Septimus nudged me and I glanced at him.

"Careers want to talk to us." He whispered and I stiffened slightly before we walked over to them.

Cato gave the two of us a look of disinterest and Marvel and Clove regarded us with suspicion and with what looked to be a calculating look in their eye. Glimmer was busy fawning over Cato, so she didn't notice us and for that I was grateful.

"You two are skilled." Cato stated simply, glancing at Clove and Marvel. The two nodded and Cato continued, "We want you to join our alliance."

Septimus nodded, "Okay, what's in it for us though?" I gave him a look and he sighed, "Other than the fact that you won't kill us during the bloodbath."

"We'll protect you until the final eight." Cato stated and I blinked.

Did we honestly need to consider this? Did we honestly have to join with the Careers for a guaranteed hope of survival? The answer to that was yes. But still the whole situation made me uneasy but it would keep both Septimus and I alive longer.

"Okay, we'll join your alliance." I stated and Septimus nodded his agreement his face grim.


	3. Chapter 3

The last two days of training consisted of Septimus and I spending time with the Careers and working out strategies. I tried to ignore the hurt looks from Ashleen and Kestrel. Clove didn't miss those looks that Ashleen and Kestrel gave me and constantly teased me. Cato stood up for me each time though and I felt myself warming up to him. Septimus grabbed my hand, squeezing it as Marvel was called in for his private session with the Gamemakers.

"What do you think his score will be?" I asked quietly, glancing at Septimus out of the corner of my eye.

"Nine or ten." He answered and I smiled slightly, as Glimmer was called in.

Several minutes later Cato was called in. He glanced at me briefly and I gave him a reassuring smile. His face relaxed and he went in. Clove shot me a look and Septimus glared at her.

"You and Cato seem to be getting along pretty well." Septimus remarked quietly and I shifted slightly.

"It's because I don't fawn over him and I'm not completely sarcastic and sadistic like Clove is. You and I are the peacemakers of the group, aren't we? Without us they'd probably be fighting all the time, and whether they like it or not they need us." I whispered and Septimus nodded, although it didn't look like he believed me at all.

The other tributes began filtering into the center as their names were called and my hands clenched. I was nervous, extremely nervous. Septimus smiled at me comfortingly and I gave him a miniscule smile back.

"District 9, Septimus Ogliby." The Capitol attendant said, and he squeezed my hand before standing and following the attendant into the training room.

I bit my lip, nervously. I hope that Septimus did well. Several minutes later the Capitol attendant came in.

"District 9, Fawn Allardyce." She said and I stood making my way towards her. I was nervous but I wasn't going to show it.

The Gamemakers were slightly tipsy, but nonetheless I made sure my voice was respectful when I addressed them. Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker signaled me to go ahead and I headed over to the spears first. I easily lifted the spear, throwing it. It hit the center of the target before I moved onto the knife throwing section. I grabbed five of them and flicked my wrist. Each knife hit the center of the targets. Then I moved onto the final station, archery. I weighed the bow carefully in my hands before drawing the string backwards.

My thumb barely brushed my cheek before I relaxed my grip and the arrow went flying. I sent three more arrows in rapid succession towards the target. The final arrow I sent split one of the arrows down the middle. I put the bow back on the rack and bowed.

"Thank you for your consideration." I said, before walking out the door.

Hopefully that would get me a high score since I had shown aptitude with three weapons. Septimus was waiting for me once I entered the apartment. He glanced at me and I gave him a small smile.

"How do you think you did?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I'd like to think that I did pretty well. I made a net, and threw some spears and axes. Hopefully that will impress them." He murmured, finally and I raised my eyebrows.

"I didn't know you could handle axes." I said, before saying, "I used a bow, and the weapons I usually use," and he grinned.

"I didn't know you could handle a bow." He answered back and I shook my head smiling as I said, "Touché Septimus, touché."

Septimus smiled slightly, "You'll have done well."

Tressa and Saffra walked into the apartment an hour and a half later. Tressa praised the both of us on our punctuality as the broadcasts were about to start. Septimus and I paid close attention as the districts rolled by. Marvel and his district partner Glimmer scored nine, and Cato and Clove both scored a ten. The girl from District 5 scored a five. The other districts rolled by until we were at District 9. Septimus and I stiffened.

"District 9, Septimus Ogliby. This is an astonishing score as he is not part of the Career pack; a ten." Claudius Templesmith, the announcer for the Hunger Games stated and Caesar Flickerman made a noise of agreement as Septimus's tribute identification card and his score flashed on the screen. Claudius continues, "District 9, Fawn Allardyce. This is a surprising score…."

He paused and Caesar breaks in, "Don't leave the public in suspense Claudius!"

Claudius swallowed, "Fawn Allardyce scored a twelve."

My eyes widened and just like that I know that my alliance with the Careers is over. I'll be an automatic target. Septimus frowned, obviously thinking the same thing that I was but I paid no attention to anything as I stood, running out of the apartment. I headed to the roof, the only place that I felt safe.

The roof.

**Sorry it's a pretty short chapter! Let me know what you thought of it though!**


	4. Chapter 4

I wasn't sure how long I had been on the roof. I sniffled, wiping at my eyes as the door to the roof opened. I immediately tensed, once I realized it was Cato. The tears had long since dried on my cheeks but I knew that I looked terrifying. I let out another sniffle, and rested my head on my knees as Cato glared at me.

"How did _you_ manage to score a _twelve?"_ he sneered, his face twisting and I flinched slightly.

"I don't know." I mumbled, "Look, I'll leave the Career pack alone okay? Is that what you want? God, I didn't want to score a twelve but I did and I can't change that but just leave me alone okay? I don't want your hate or your threats to kill me."

Cato sighed, some of the anger leaving his body. It was hard to believe that I had come to depend on him slightly, when I had one full conversation with him. The rest of the time, I was diffusing fights in the pack.

"I won't kill you," Cato finally said, "but I can't say the same for the others. You are out of the alliance, you know that right?"

"I figured as much…" I trailed off, "Just don't kill me in the bloodbath…..any other time after that I guess I'm okay with; hell all you have to do is cut me and I'll probably bleed out."

Cato turned to me frowning, "What do you mean?"

I sighed; I wasn't sure why I was telling him all of this but I suspected that he would take it to the grave. Even if he didn't it wasn't like it would matter much.

"I have a blood disorder, and I'll abnormally bruise or bleed for some reason or my blood won't clot correctly." I shrugged, "It doesn't matter, and I just don't want to be one of the faceless tributes to die during the first day."

Cato nodded slightly, "Fair enough…."

"Why are you being nice to me?" I blurted, and Cato glanced at me.

The silence that followed was extremely uncomfortable and I shifted slightly. Cato seemed to be mulling over his words when he finally decided what he wanted to say.

"I thought I've been fairly clear. I'm attracted to you Fawn, but-" Cato started.

"But, nothing can happen. Right?" I interrupted and an almost pain filled expression crossed Cato's face.

"I guess…" He shrugged, "I'm not saying that I'm in love with you, merely attracted and I think I would miss you a little bit if you died."

We fell silent. I peered over the roof at the bright lights of the Capitol. Cato shifted uncomfortably next to me and I glanced at him briefly, before turning my attention to the night sky. I stood and glanced down at Cato.

"Good luck in the Games, Cato." I murmured, before walking away.

I woke up the next morning at five o'clock; to say I wasn't exhausted would be a huge understatement. I ate breakfast quietly before I headed downstairs and to the prep room. Addalee, Paisley and Cara were waiting there for me already. They started brushing through my hair. Cara wove my hair into a French pleat. Paisley and Addalee filed my nails while Cara cooed about how cute I looked. Around a half hour later, Valerian came in smiling kindly at me.

"I was thinking that we would go for a simple dress for you, nothing too extravagant but nothing completely boring either." Valerian murmured, and Paisley handed her a black bag. Valerian took the black bag off and on the hanger was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was a light blue and yellow shade with a design on the chest of it that flowed until almost the end of the skirt. It was beautiful and looked like it would be somewhat short on me. I stripped of my clothes, slipping the dress on. Valerian zipped it up and stared at me.

"You look wonderful, dahling." She murmured, handing me a pair of white cream heels.

I slipped them on and tottered unsteadily on my feet for a few seconds before I quickly regained my balance. Valerian added a light coat of blush to my cheeks, to give me more color before she smiled.

"Knock 'em dead with the interview, Fawn." She murmured, smiling gently at me and I nodded hesitantly.

I walked past Districts 1 and 2, ignoring Cato's stunned look as I took my place in front of Septimus. I glanced at him over my shoulder.

"You look stunning, Fawn." He murmured and I smiled softly.

"Thanks…Are you ready for the Games tomorrow?" I asked and he shook his head.

I wasn't ready either but I knew that after the interview took place that I would have to be ready. Caesar Flickerman walked out onto the stage, and Glimmer was called out. Glimmer's approach to the interviews was unfortunately very obvious. She was as seductive as she could be, and also sugarcoated her barbed comments about other tributes. Marvel, was confident and funny and Clove was arrogant and sarcastic. I forced myself not to pay attention to Cato's interview but I did note that he seemed pretty confident as well.

Districts 3, 4, 5 and 6 rolled by. I glanced over my shoulder at Septimus as the girl from 7 talked about her family and why she was determined to win. Septimus nudged me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Pay attention, Fawn." He murmured, as the girl's interview ended and her district partner walked onto the stage.

District 8 rolled by soon after that and then before I knew it I was on the stage. I smiled at Caesar Flickerman, and took the seat.

"Welcome Fawn; how are you liking the Capitol so far?" Caesar murmured and I grinned.

"I'm absolutely _loving _the food. I never want to leave." I said, and it was somewhat true. I couldn't care less if I left but the food was absolutely heavenly.

Caesar laughed, "Well when you win, you'll just have to make sure you bring the food home with you."

I nodded, smiling. "Oh I definitely will, Caesar."

"So, what is your strategy for the Games?" Caesar asked, leaning back slightly and my cheeks flushed slightly.

"Honestly?" I asked, "I don't exactly have a strategy; because my score was a twelve I know that I'm a target but I'm confident that I'll last for a little while at least. Don't count me out just yet." I winked and Caesar chuckled once more.

"Switching on to a happier topic, are there any boys waiting for you back in District 9?" He asked, leaning forward and I stared at him for a minute before shaking my head.

"No, boys weren't really interested in me and I wasn't interested in them. There might be someone in the Capitol who catches my eye but for now I'm single." I shrug, it doesn't bother me.

The buzzer went off and Caesar and I stood. I was given a brief hug before I walked off the stage. I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room and Cato's eyes meet mine. I stiffen and pointedly glance away as Caesar asks Septimus if he has a girl waiting for him back in District 9. Septimus blushes and I smile.

"Actually I do…." He trails off slightly, "Her names Eunia Ivory….We've been together for two years and…I want to win for her, but I know if I don't that she'll find someone else and be happy."

Caesar makes a consoling comment while some of the audience is crying. I'm stunned. I didn't know that Septimus and Eunia were together; Eunia was pretty popular as she is the daughter of a Victor. I glance back at Cato, to find him staring at me still his eyes hard. The buzzer goes off and Septimus walks off the stage. He takes a seat beside me and I glare at him.

"What did I do?" He asked, somewhat fearfully and I smirk.

"How could you not tell me about you and Eunia?" I whispered harshly and his face relaxes.

"Oh that?" He asks, and I nod, "Well she didn't want to tell anyone about us yet and while she might be upset with me because the whole country knows but…." He trails off, "I don't care anymore, I'm not going to live past the Games so what's the point in keeping it a secret?"

"Eunia would want you to make it out though." I murmured, recalling once when I had seen the two of them standing outside the school talking and laughing. I remembered that Septimus and Eunia had kissed; every other time I saw them they seemed so happy.

"Yeah she would, but she knows as well as I do that I probably won't survive." His eyes water slightly, "I just want her to be happy after I'm gone."

We fall silent, as Caesar introduces Ashleen. She's extremely kind and charming throughout her interview and when she's done Kestrel is up. He's humble, but seems to be giving nothing but the exact truth. Eventually the buzzer goes off and he's dismissed as the Capitol seal appears on the large screens behind Caesar.

I walk into the elevator with Septimus and I stiffen slightly when I realize that Cato and Clove are in here with us. Clove glances at me, her eyes narrowing slightly before she turns away with a huff. Cato leans towards me.

"Didn't know you were in love with Septimus." He whispers, his voice hurt.

"Didn't know you were jealous." I retorted, "What happened to just being physically attracted to me?"

"I don't want him taking what's _mine_." He answered back, his lips barely brushing against my ear.

"Cato, let's go." Clove says, turning to him irritated and he straightened, stepping away from me before walking out of the elevator with Clove.

Septimus turned to me, "What was _that?"_

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

That night I can barely sleep. I'm tensed with nerves throughout the whole night but somehow despite that I manage to fall asleep. I awaken the next morning to Saffra waking me gently. Her normally cold demeanor is gone. Septimus is already up when I enter the kitchen. I sip my water in silence before trying to eat something. I only manage to get a banana and a bagel with jelly into my system.

Septimus and I are led by Peacekeepers soon after that, and are taken to a hovercraft. The lady there injects a tracker into each of us. I am separated from the rest of the tributes once we get to our destination and am taken to one of the launch rooms. Valerian hands me my outfit for the arena and I change. I tuck my hands into the pockets of the coat, as Valerian puts my hair into two braids.

"You'll be fine, Fawn." Valerian murmurs, stepping back to survey me and I turn to her just before the Peacekeepers enter the room and I am escorted into the tube.

The disc starts to rise and Valerian gives me a sad smile. My eyes widened as I surfaced in the arena. The Cornucopia was in the center, and surrounding us were forests. I glanced around me, taking note that Septimus was to my right and the boy from District 8 is to my left. I turn my upper body slightly, and catch Cato's eye.

_Thirty…..Twenty-nine….Twenty-eight…..Twenty-seven….Twenty-six….Twenty-five….Twenty-four….Twenty-three….Twenty-two…. Twenty-one…. Twenty….. Nineteen…. Eighteen…. Seventeen….Sixteen….. Fifteen…. Fourteen….. Thirteen…. Twelve…. Eleven….. Ten….. Nine… Eight… Seven…. Six… Five…. Four…. Three… Two… One…. _The gong sounds and I leap off my plate. The boy from District 8 follows me closely, nearly shadowing me and I push myself to go faster.

I am nearly to the center of the Cornucopia when a spear goes through District 8's body. Blood pools on the ground and I snatch a backpack. My eyes fall on the bow and arrow that Glimmer is heading for and I wheel around, running as fast as I can in the hopes that I can get to it before she can.

"Fawn!" Cato's voice shouts and I throw myself to the ground, rolling slightly as a spear pierces the ground right where I had been several seconds earlier. I struggle to my feet and grab the set of knives near me.

Septimus kills the boy from 5 and I turn and run. I hear footfalls pursuing me and I duck behind a tree before sticking my foot out and tripping the person. I immediately pounce, straddling him.

"Fawn." Cato breathes, "Easy, it's just me."

I roll my eyes and get off of him, clenching the knife tightly in my hand. "What are you doing Cato?"

His eyes widen slightly, "I'm making sure you're okay."

"You don't need to do that." I murmured, "Thanks for the warning though." He looks confused so I elaborate, "Earlier with the spear; thanks for that."

He nods. We stiffen as we hear Clove's voice calling for Cato and I take a step away from him. A brief expression of hurts crosses his face before he too takes a step away from me.

"Go." He says, "I'll tell them that I lost you."

I nod, before turning and sprinting away. I don't know how long I run for but I eventually slow to a stop. It's getting darker out so I struggle to climb a tree. I tuck my knives in my jacket and open the backpack. Inside is a container filled with broth, some water bottles and a small blanket. There looks to be some bandages and gauze in there as well.

I jumped, when I heard nine cannons and I wondered briefly why they hadn't gone off earlier. I shook it off, instead and scanned the area. I could distantly see the Cornucopia and the figures of the Careers, the boy from District 3 and Septimus moving around and taking inventory. I felt slightly envious of them. I slowly climb down the tree and start heading further into the arena. I want to get as far away from the Careers as I can.

I climbed over a few rocks as I headed further into the arena. I managed to find a spot as far away from the Cornucopia and hopefully the other tributes as I could. I scouted around the area before climbing into the tree. I decided that I would eat tomorrow morning. I pulled out my water bottle, taking a sip and dug the blanket out of my pack. I spread it across my lap as I stretched out on the thickest branch in the tree.

I fell asleep a few minutes later and woke up to the Capitol seal shining brightly in the sky. I blinked rubbing my eyes as I made a mental note who was still alive. The girl from District 3, the boy from District 4, the boy from District 5, both from District 6, both from District 7, the boy from District 8, and the girl from 10 appeared in the sky. That meant that Ashleen and Kestrel were still alive and that the little girl, Rue was alive as well.

The Careers were still alive which would later pose a problem if they weren't killed soon. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I would survive and I would make sure that I would outlast the Careers.

I fell asleep pretty quickly once I had dismissed all the morbid thoughts from my head. I woke the next morning to two cannons going off and I yelped, jumping in shock and nearly falling off of the branch. I quickly recovered and stuffed the blanket back into the backpack and climb to a higher branch, the backpack resting on my shoulder.

That's when I catch sight of the Careers with the little District 3 boy lagging behind them. Cato's laughter was loud, and Septimus seemed to be forcing his. Glimmer and Clove's laughter was gleeful and Marvel's seemed almost sadistic in nature.

"I wonder if there are any other tributes that we can take down." Clove said, glancing at Cato who looked over his shoulder at the four of them before his eyes drifted to District 3's and the boy ran, catching up with them.

"I don't know we'll just have to see won't we?" He murmured, his eyes narrowing on the boy from District 3 who paled.

His eyes darted around the forest nervously before settling on the tree where I was. I wasn't expecting to be seen at all while I was in the tree but he was District 3, he would figure it out. He said something to Clove who nudged Cato and pointed at me. Cato turned his head and his eyes widened as he paled slightly.

I grabbed the branch above me and heaved myself upwards, distancing myself even further from them. Marvel hefts his spear and sends it sailing towards the air straight at me. I yelp, bending backwards, my legs curling around the branch as I hung upside down. Cato's already pale complexion gets even paler and his lips twist into a frown. I twisted slightly, grabbing the branch with my hands and loosening my legs. My body swung around the branch and I almost lost my grip before I hauled myself back onto the branch, staring down at the Careers.

"You're not going to kill me right now!" I called down at them, "Why don't you come back later and try again!?"

Glimmer frowns and starts talking to Marvel and Cato, gesturing frantically. Marvel seems to join on the conversation and from the darkening expression on Cato's expression it looks like Marvel's agreeing with Glimmer but then Clove seems to join on the conversation. She shoves Glimmer and Septimus pushes Marvel away from Cato.

Cato says something and Glimmer crosses her arms over her chest before Marvel shouted, "You got lucky Nine!"

I catch Cato's eye once more as they began walking away. Septimus sent me a small sad smile and the District 3 boy gave me an appraising look before hurrying after the Career pack. Once I was sure that they were far enough away from me, I climbed down the tree, nearly falling twice. My feet struck the earth and I took off running in the opposite direction from the Careers; I didn't want to take a chance of them finding or following me. I alternated between running and walking for a good part of the day. When the sky finally began to darken, I pulled out my knives and upon hearing rustling flicked the knife forward.

There was a small squawk and I moved aside the bushes. It was a groosling. I quickly skinned it, nearly vomiting as I did so before I lit a small fire. I knew that it was foolish to do so but I needed to cook the groosling because I couldn't eat it raw.

I heard the sound of something sliding before a figure stepped out of the bushes and I drew my knife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cato's relationship with Fawn is complicated. They've had all of two conversations, and other than that they've pretty much ignored each other. I hope their relationship won't be moving too fast but if it is it's just because in the Hunger Games you don't have a lot of time. Fawn undoubtedly still has reservations about Cato so she'll probably be the one to keep their relationship from progressing too fast. Just in case any of you were concerned about that.**

I nearly dropped my knife in surprise. It was Ashleen. Her face was tear streaked and she had specks of blood on her clothes. She disappeared for a minute and I quickly stamped out the fire as she propped Kestrel's prone form against a tree. I handed her the leg from the groosling and she gave me a wobbly smile.

"Thanks." She muttered, digging into the leg.

"What happened to Kestrel?" I asked, motioning to him and Ashleen flinched slightly.

"We were walking around, talking and laughing like we used to back in District 12 when the boy from Ten came out of nowhere. I…I didn't mean to kill him but I did because he stabbed Kestrel right here," she pointed at her abdomen before continuing, "I didn't want to kill him but I did. And now I don't know if Kestrel is going to survive or not…."

Silence descended over us, and it was only disrupted by the sound of a cannon. Ashleen flinched and Kestrel stirred. I handed her another piece of the groosling and she walked over to Kestrel, smoothing his hair back and whispering to him. That was when I realized something that should have been obvious; Ashleen and Kestrel were in love with each other. It was like the 73rd Hunger Games all over again.

"Saffra, please." I murmured, and it seemed like fate as a silver parachute landed in front of me. I ripped apart the packaging grinning when I saw a container and a backpack.

I popped open the container first and examined the jar that was inside it. Taped to the top of the jar was a note.

_You need allies Fawn. Use this for Kestrel's wound; it'll heal it a lot faster. – Saffra_

I smiled, and took out the thread and needle. I placed those back in the container before opening up the backpack Saffra had supplied me with. Inside was another pair of knives, a change of clothes and a medium sized container. I closed the backpack and walked over to Ashleen and Kestrel, kneeling beside them. Kestrel glared at me in distrust and he looked slightly annoyed.

"Lift up your shirt, Kestrel." I murmured and his eyes narrowed so I elaborated, "I got sent medicine for your wound. You don't want to die yet do you? I can help so just lift up the dang shirt."

Kestrel huffed but when Ashleen gave him a pleading glance he consented, lifting up his shirt. My eyes widened slightly as I took in the wound. It was about two inches long and one inch wide and blood was steadily oozing out of the wound. I winced slightly before taking out the jar and popping the lid off. The herbal smell assaulted my nose as I took out the needle and thread. My hands shook as I threaded the needle through his skin, sowing the wound shut. Ashleen took over for me as I took out the gauze and I dipped my hand in the medicine once she was finished.

I smeared the medicine along the wound, noticing how Kestrel hissed in pain. I muttered a quick apology before wrapping the gauze around the wound. I rock back on my heels as Ashleen smoothed down the gauze. I turned away as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and instead grabbed my packs before climbing into a tree, high above their heads. I may have helped them and I may want to be their ally but Kestrel doesn't trust me and as of right now I don't trust them either.

I settle into the tree comfortably and fall asleep relatively easy. When I wake up the next morning I am surprised to see that Ashleen and Kestrel are still there. Ashleen is skinning a bunny and Kestrel is asleep. I slowly climb out of the tree and land lightly on the ground, approaching Ashleen.

"Who appeared in the sky?" I asked, remembering the two cannons I heard yesterday morning.

"The girl, Domitia Hayes from District 8 and the crippled boy from District 10." Ashleen answered, watching the rabbit as it cooked.

"That must have been who the Careers killed." I mumbled and she glanced at me. "I was up in a tree yesterday morning and I heard two cannons, the Careers were walking underneath my tree and they saw me. Marvel, the boy from District 1 nearly killed me but Cato and Septimus distracted them and they left me alone. Then I ran away and ended up here." I explained.

Ashleen nodded before her eyes flitted toward me and she said, "Kestrel and I did want to join your alliance at first but once we saw your skills we both came to the conclusion that we shouldn't because you were prime candidates for the Career pack. It's not that we didn't want to be your allies or even friends but…"

"I understand but as of right now we can have a temporary alliance." I murmured and Ashleen nodded. "How close are we to the Cornucopia?" I asked, and Ashleen gave me a confused look.

"It's about half a mile that way." She said, pointing towards the east. "Why?"

"I have a theory. The girl from 5 seems really smart, and she isn't dead yet." Ashleen's look of confusion deepened before I continued on explaining, "She only grabbed a backpack and I doubt that there was a lot of food or water in it so I think that since she isn't dead yet and the Careers are the ones killing people off she has to be raiding their supplies while they go hunting."

Ashleen swallowed, casting a glance towards Kestrel. "You're insane Fawn and how do you even know that you're right?"

"I've been keeping track of how many tributes have died." I admitted quietly, "That way I know how far away I am from dying or going home. Eleven down, thirteen more to go."

Kestrel stood and Ashleen stood, placing the roasted rabbit on her jacket which she had shed. She made her way over to Kestrel shaking him awake gently and his eyes opened. He smiled at Ashleen who placed a gentle kiss on his lips and I looked away feeling as if I was intruding on a private moment. Ashleen stands and makes her way back over to me, Kestrel watching her every move.

"I'll come with you and check out the Cornucopia." Ashleen says and I stiffen, glancing at her and then Kestrel.

"No." I say, "If the Careers are out hunting they might find Kestrel and then he could be killed. I'll be fine Ashleen, you and Kestrel can either stay or try to move and avoid the Careers but you aren't coming with me."

Kestrel smiles triumphantly and Ashleen frowns saying, "But you'll be in danger!"

"And I'm perfectly capable of defending myself Ashleen, but Kestrel isn't right now because he's injured." I murmured, "I'll be fine."

Ashleen finally agrees, although it is with great reluctance and I reapply the medicine to Kestrel's wound before I go scavenging. I bring back a few edible berries and another groosling. We divide the groosling between the three of us and Ashleen and Kestrel watch me as I shoulder my backpacks and step away from the makeshift camp that I had with them.

"I'll be fine Ashleen." I murmured, smiling as comfortingly as I can at her and she looks away unconvinced. "Just look for my face in the sky and if it's not there then there was no need to worry."

Ashleen pouts but nods before she crawls over to Kestrel and curls into his side. His arms wrap around her and they both give me a nod. I spend twenty minutes walking towards the Cornucopia; when I finally see it I exhale in relief before dropping my packs in a bush and crouching down. The girl from District 5, sprints out of the darkness unseen by Cato and the District 3 boy who are standing over something that they are sketching in the ground.

District 5 grabs some food before she runs for cover. I smiled slightly; I was right that was her strategy. Hit and run, almost. I crept out of the bushes as silently as I could before sprinting to the pyramid of food that they had. I grabbed bag that they had and stuffed a few apples in it before opening one of the crates silently and taking out the bread from District 1 and District 9. I moved the lids back over the crates before backing up and turning and sprinting away. I hear a yell and I curse silently before ducking towards the bush and snatching my backpacks.

I crash through the forest aware that it's probably Cato whose on my trail. I weave between some of the trees before I'm thrown forward and landed on the ground, yelping slightly as the bulky form of someone who can only be male landed on me.

"What were you doing, Nine?" Cato asked, and I squirmed underneath him. He chuckled darkly, "You're not going to get up."

I thrashed underneath him and Cato pressed all of his weight down on me. I stilled and Cato eased off of me slightly, but was still pressing me into the ground.

"So, what were you doing Nine?" Cato growled, and I glared at him.

"What happened to the concern you had?" I retorted and Cato sighed, some of the coldness leaving his eyes.

"That was before the Games actually started, Fawn." He murmured, "So what the hell were you doing Nine?"

"Get off of me!" I shouted, my eyes filling with tears and I know in that moment that Cato will kill me.

Cato draws his blade and presses it against my neck. I whimper softly; I couldn't believe that he was going to kill me. Cato recoils slightly and I use whatever had distracted him to push him off of me. I spring to my feet and run. I don't look where I'm running, I just run until I know that I left him behind.

I leaned against the tree closest to me, breathing heavily. I was confused and scared. Cato was nice to me up until today; he saved me during the bloodbath but he almost killed me back there. I didn't know what I would be able to do if I ran into him again. I suspected though that unlike this time he would kill me straight away instead of asking questions.

I sank to the ground, my eyes falling closed. The last thought I had before sleep pulled me under was, _Why did he care in the first place?_


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning it was to see smoke billowing in the distance. I certainly hoped that it wasn't Ashleen or Kestrel. I stood up, watching intently as the smoke seemed to expand and darken. The roar of a fire slowly hit my senses as I warily crept closer to where it was coming from and that was when I realized that it wasn't caused by a tribute at all, but the Gamemakers. A ball of fire shot out of the forest towards me and I yelped, hitting the ground as it whizzed over my head. The fire towered above me in a wall of flames. I whirled around, stunned at how fast the fire was progressing.

So I did the only thing I could. I bolted away from it as another fireball hit the tree next to me setting it up in flames. I ran to the side and weaved throughout the trees as more fireballs were launched. I knew that the Gamemakers were trying to lead me into the path of another tribute, most likely the Careers. I looked over my shoulder, which was a mistake. I tripped over a root of one of the trees and the fireball hit the ground next to me, heat lapping at my ankle.

I struggled back to my feet, hissing slightly in pain when I put weight on my ankle. I continued limping away; aware that the fire had stopped but I had no doubt if I paused the Gamemakers would start again. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand as the lake came into view. This was what the Gamemakers wanted to lead me to; it only made sense after all. There would be other tributes around and it would definitely appease the Capitols thirst for blood.

But right now, that wasn't my focus. I rolled up my pant leg, exposing the raw burned flesh of my ankle. I tugged off my boots and slowly slid my leg into the cool water of the lake. I hissed slightly, as the water lapped at my ankle. Eventually the pain dulled slightly and I pulled my leg out of the water, taking and opened the flap of the backpack. I rifled through it before pulling out some of the medicine that Saffra had given to me for Kestrel. I swiped at the jar, before lightly rubbing the medicine onto the burned spots of my ankle and leg. I unrolled the gauze, before wrapping it tightly around my leg.

I pulled my boot back on and cupped my hands, bringing the water to my lips as I took a small sip of the cold water. I crawled over to one of the bushes and stuffed my backpacks there. I was going to stay here for a while and I didn't want anyone to steal my packs while I was asleep. Or after I died, if I did die here.

I crawled back over to the lake and slowly lowered myself into the water. It lapped at my heated skin and I sighed, leaning back against one of the rocks. The boisterous loud laughs, reached me first before I heard their footsteps. My head shot up and my neck cracked as I took in the Careers heading directly toward me. No, not me the lake. They hadn't spotted me yet but I knew that they would soon enough.

I couldn't do anything other than stay in the lake like a sitting duck. Maybe I could reach my packs, and defend myself but that plan was squashed when my slight movement toward the rocks attracted Glimmer's attention.

She laughed, pointing at me and saying something quietly to the others. Cato stared at me, and when Glimmer, Clove and the girl from 4 started approaching me I dove into the water. I needed to get away from them. I swam as hard as I could toward the other bank but I wasn't quick enough. Something pierced my leg and I screamed, water flooding into my lungs as the District 4 girl advanced on me in the water. Clove must have given her one of her knives because the next thing I felt was a slight burning across my ribs. I squirmed; causing what I think must have been a spear to dig into my leg even further.

Another burning feeling crossed my side and tears pooled in my eyes. District 4, smiled maniacally and I thrashed out, trying to ignore the spear digging further into my leg. I shoved the girl away from me and then she was pulled out of the water. Darkness hovered on the edges of my vision as blood pooled in the lake. I barely registered the spear being pulled out of my leg before I was pulled out of the water. The cool air caused goose bumps to erupt on my arms and I shivered, pressing closer to the warm body holding me.

My eyes fluttered closed as darkness overtook me.

When I came to the first thing I heard was Cato's voice, "Fawn! Fawn wake up, dammit."

My eyes fluttered open and I registered that I was still by the lake. Cato had started a fire, and the fire was warming my cold body. I made a soft sound of contentment, and Cato pulled away from hovering above me. He stared at the fire and I rubbed at my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to him.

"You don't remember?" he asked, glancing at me his face shadowed and it came back to me. The fireballs, the lake, patching up my ankle, District 4 attacking me when I tried to get away and then someone saving me.

"You saved me?" I asked and he nodded, looking back towards the fire.

"Where are your backpacks, Fawn? I don't have medicine to help your wounds." Cato murmured.

"By the bushes over there." I answered, pointing, curling towards the fire and Cato stood.

I listened as he went over to the bushes and grabbed my backpacks. He walked back over, kneeling beside me. I listen to him ruffling through the backs before he pulls out the medicine that Saffra had given to me. He digs out the gauze and I turn to look at the rapidly darkening sky. I wonder silently where the other Careers are but I won't dare to ask him. Cato tugs off my boots and I turn my eyes to him as he unwraps the gauze from my legs. I shift slightly, peering at the burns.

They don't look nearly as red as they had before but they don't look much better either. Cato sighs quietly before unsnapping my pants and tugging them off. I stared at him incredulously and his lips twitch slightly, until the spear wound on my upper leg is visible. Blood is oozing from the wound and as Cato gently presses his finger to the skin surrounding the wound I yelp, as more blood comes oozing out.

Tears blur my vision as Cato pours water on some cloth and dabs at the wound. The water stings the wound and I fight to keep from whimpering too much. Cato lays the wet cloth on my pants as he unscrews the lid from the jar and scoops some of the medicine onto his fingers. He rubs the medicine on the wound and the skin surrounding it before he slaps a bandage on it.

I'm silent as he tugs my pants back on and snaps the button shut. He lifts my shirt up until he can see where District 4 cut me. I am silent as he cleans both cuts and rubs the medicine in. He lifts me up slightly as he wraps the gauze around my ribs and lays me back down once he's finished with that. He rocks back on his heels, staring at me.

"Does that feel better Fawn?" He asks, and I glance at him.

"A little bit." I answer quietly, "What about the burns?"

"We don't have any burn medicine so I can't do anything about the burns. The medicine I used on your injuries could help the burns but it wouldn't help a lot so you'll have to wait until you get some actual burn medicine." Cato answers, raking a hand through his hair.

"Has anyone else died?" I asked and Cato nods.

"The boy from District 11, he had ventured out of the wheat field over there and Clove got him. He thought that we were gone but we weren't and he was killed." Cato answered, "You didn't hear the cannon did you?"

"I was running from a wall of fire," I said dryly, "so excuse me for not paying attention to cannons sounding when you know I was nearly burned alive."

A full smile appears on Cato's face and he runs his fingers along my face, "Septimus is still alive. Don't give me that look Fawn, we both know that you were going to ask that eventually. He is incredibly pissed with me though because I attacked you yesterday, I think."

I smile slightly, "Good, I'm glad that Septimus is alive and pissed at you. Why did you attack me anyways? You saved me in the bloodbath and then out of nowhere you attack me. Why?"

Cato's face darkens, "I'll admit I did know that it was you, but the only thing I could think of was that it was another tribute stealing food. You weren't Fawn in that moment, just an enemy."

I bite my lip, before asking, "And what am I now?"

"Now you are," Cato pauses, "Now you're Fawn."

I yawn, and Cato moves away slightly so that he isn't blocking the fire. I hum slightly in contentment and Cato stiffens, his eyes catching on something over my shoulder. I roll over onto my side, watching as the fire casts light on the shadowed figure. It's Clove.


	8. Chapter 8

Cato steps over me, standing protectively in front of me and I briefly wonder why. He's supposed to be cruel and calculating, like Clove seems to be; he shouldn't be this nice, not to me. I watch silently as Clove gets closer and Cato gets tenser, his hands curling into fists.

"I'm not going to do anything to her Cato," Clove drawls, "So don't go all defensive. I just came to tell you that Glimmer is getting restless; she wants to know where you've gone and why Nine's cannon didn't go off."

"Clove-" Cato starts and Clove holds her hand up.

"I'm not done yet Cato; Four also wants to know why you didn't let her kill Nine and instead threatened to kill her if she even stepped toward Nine again. So what am I supposed to tell them?" Clove asks, crossing her arms.

"Tell Four that I wanted Nine to be my kill and tell Glimmer that I'll be back shortly." Cato answers, "As for the cannon tell her I'll spare Nine and will be killing her later and that I'll make it a show she can watch. Happy now, Clove?"

"Ecstatic." Clove answers back before looking at me, "You're lucky you're not dead yet Nine, but your time is coming."

Cato takes a threatening step towards Clove and she smiles mockingly at him before turning around and bounding away. Cato turns away from the direction she went in before kneeling beside me and brushing some of my hair away from my face.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you, Fawn. Don't go anywhere okay?" Cato murmurs his voice softer than I've ever heard it before and I find myself nodding. "Promise me, Fawn." Cato whispers, his voice getting slightly harsher.

"I promise." I whisper and Cato smiles, stroking my cheek once more before standing and grabbing his backpack and his sword.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Fawn," Cato whispers, before heading off in the direction that Clove went.

It's the sounds of the cannons that wake me up the next morning. From what I remember nine were killed in the bloodbath, two the day after, one yesterday and now three today. That's fifteen dead, and that means nine of us are left. I sit up, my side burning slightly as I do so and struggle to my feet as Clove comes tearing out of the woods, and slumping into the lake. The next person to come tearing out of the woods is Cato; his eyes are wild and his face is flushed as he jumps in the lake. He surfaces shortly after and lays on his back, floating but unmoving.

I heave myself to my feet and take wary steps towards Clove. I lay her weapons a few feet away from her and study the bumps on her skin. Tracker jacker stings, is what I identify them as and I slowly wade into the lake, identifying the same stings on Cato. I pull him onto the bank and place his sword next to Clove's weapons. I briefly wonder what happened to District 3 and I find out when I enter the woods, seeing him slumped against a tree breathing shallowly. I drag him over to where Cato and Clove rest before studying them all. Cato has the most stings, and then Clove and then District 3.

I decide that District 3 will be the easiest to treat and I head back into the woods, looking for the leaves that I need to treat the stings. I find them, but there aren't many and I can feel myself boiling with frustration and I feel for the first time in my life helpless. A twig snaps and I whirl around, my knife in my hand before the figure darts behind a tree. The only thing I can see of her are her boots sticking out slightly from behind the tree trunk and I know that it's Rue.

"Rue," I call softly, "I'm not going to hurt you; you just took me by surprise. Please come out I won't hurt you."

Rue slowly peeks her head out staring at me before emerging from behind the tree. I smile at her as she steps closer and stares at the leaves in my hands before glancing at me.

"You're going to help the Careers with their stings." She says, and it's not a question but a simple statement of fact.

"Yes but these aren't enough leaves to treat them all." I answer, showing her how many leaves I have, "Do you have any more leaves that I could use?"

"I know where to find them," she says, "Follow me."

And I do. Rue helps me gather what I hope to be enough leaves for Cato, Clove and the boy from District 3. I'm sad to see Rue go when we're done gathering the leaves and she tells me that she has two people that she has to treat for the stings and we part ways. I head back to the lake to see the boy from District 3 stirring but Clove and Cato are still out cold. I put some of the leaves in my backpacks as I make my way over to District 3. I pop some of the leaves in my mouth, chewing them before I take them out and place them on the stings. District 3 significantly relaxes as I continue placing the leaves on the stings.

I do the same thing to Clove and Cato. They all look pretty silly, sleeping with chewed up leaves on their bodies but it's the only thing that will take the edge off the stings. I fall asleep quickly and the next morning the first thing I do is go hunting. I manage to catch two rabbits and I tie them to my belt before going to gather more leaves from the spot Rue showed me. I headed back to where I left them and I saw that District 3 was walking around, with a disoriented expression and a slight limp.

Clove was sitting up, staring at the leaves that covered her arms and neck and her head whipped towards me as I neared them. District 3 walked back over and sat down next to Clove.

"You brought us here?" Clove asked, looking at me and I nodded.

"I did. I treated your stings," I pulled the rabbits off of my belt and knelt down, going to skin them. "You can treat them yourselves I hope now that you two are both conscious." I glanced at them, "All you have to do is chew up the leaves, spit them back out and place them where the stings are. They should get better with in a day or two."

District 3 nodded obediently and did as I asked but Clove's face was twisted into one of revulsion. I sighed, finishing skinning the rabbit before I turned to Clove who was eyeing the leaves on her arms distastefully.

"Clove if you want your stings to get better, just do what I said." I muttered, "I know a lot more about these than you do." I fell silent as Clove did what I had told her to do. I finished skinning the second rabbit before I spoke up again, "What happened to Septimus?"

"Don't know," Clove shrugged, "He was ahead of all of us, but now he's gone."

That didn't ease my nervousness whatsoever and Clove took the rabbits from me, making a fire as she instructed Glitch, the boy from District 3 to help her. I crawled over to Cato, and popped some of the leaves into my mouth as I peeled the old leaves off of his shoulder. I peel the rest of the leaves off of his arms and neck before I put the new leaves on his shoulder. I finish placing the leaves on all the stings and Cato stirred slightly.

"I think we might need some more food," Clove commented quietly and I stood, before walking into the woods. Clove said nothing as I walked away and I was glad for that.

I whip toward the sound of rustling and my knife goes flying through the air. I'm not sure whether it was a tribute or an animal I hit but once I go over to the bush and see that it was a groosling I'm filled with a tiny shred of relief that it wasn't a tribute. I pick up the groosling and head back to the camp to see Clove and Glitch restraining a struggling Cato. His eyes are wild and panicked and he keeps mumbling something. Clove sees me first and she looks incredibly relieved.

I get closer and she says something to Cato and his head snaps towards me, his eyes filling with relief as I drop the groosling on the ground by the fire. Clove and Glitch both let go of Cato and go back to tending the fire while I head towards Cato. His tense form seems to relax exponentially as I get nearer and I kneel beside him.

"Hey," I murmur quietly, "What got you so upset?"

"You weren't here. I left you here and I told you not to go anywhere and you weren't here." Cato answered, his voice plaintive and soft, "I was worried."

"I was hunting, Cato." I murmured, brushing some hair away from his face as I peel the leaves on his neck off. "I've left multiple times while you were here and you never knew it; I had to go hunting and I had to grab leaves to treat the stings you guys got. Don't seem so worried, Cato." My voice is soft, "I'm not helpless, I can take care of myself."

Cato nods, glancing over to Clove and Glitch. "Thanks for helping us out, Fawn. You didn't run into any tributes did you?"

"I ran into Rue, she was the one who helped me find enough of the leaves to treat your stings. Other than that I didn't run into anyone." I said, beginning to peel the rest of the leaves off of his wounds. "Do you know if someone dropped a tracker jacker nest on you?"

"It was the District 12 boy and his bitch." Cato growled, his eyes narrowing hatefully and he pushed himself into a sitting position. I placed my hands on his chest, pushing back down and he stared at me.

"Ashleen and Kestrel you mean?" I ask and Cato's brow furrows before he nods. "They didn't seem like people who would do that, but the Hunger Games does change people I'll admit that much. Still Ashleen was very nice to me, especially after I used medicine to treat Kestrel's wound. They're only trying to stay alive and they probably just saw you guys as collateral damage."

I'm aware that what I'm saying isn't doing anything to placate Cato but I can't believe that Ashleen would do something like this in cold blood. Kestrel I can believe it of, but not of dear sweet Ashleen the girl who had been nothing but kind and polite to me.

"Fawn you just said the Hunger Games changes people; maybe they were tricking you and maybe they changed because of the Games." Cato answered his voice surprisingly gentle and I rocked back on my heels.

I didn't want to believe what he said was true but in some ways it did make sense. Still I couldn't seem to see Ashleen as a cold blooded killer. I stood, and glanced down at Cato who was watching me carefully his eyes worried.

"I'll be back later," I say and then I walk into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

I wander aimlessly through the woods thinking over everything. The things that confuse me the most are Cato's feelings toward me and Ashleen and Kestrel. I sighed, leaning against one of the trees. I should send the Careers and Glitch on their way back to the Cornucopia. I push off the tree and make my way back to the lake where Clove is digging into a groosling and Glitch is drawing something on the ground with Cato leaning over his shoulder.

"This is the ideal path," Glitch is saying as I come over, "The other tributes won't know what hit them. I've already dug out the mines and I've stashed them somewhere in the Cornucopia; the only thing we have to do is place them like this," he indicates the drawing, "and voila the food and supplies are protected."

"Seems like a good plan, Glitch." Cato compliments quietly and I grin.

"Doesn't it?" They both jump looking at me, "Now I know how to steal food from you guys. Thanks." I continue and Cato's eyes narrow at me.

"No." Cato said, "You're not going to be stealing food from us. You've already proved that you can hunt, so there's no reason for you to steal food from us."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms before I spoke, "Yes there is. The girl from 5-"

Glitch interrupted me, "Carria?"

I nodded continuing, "Carria is the reason I stole food from the Cornucopia in the first place. She's been doing it for a while I think. She knows to go to the Cornucopia when you guys are hunting at night, and I have no doubt that she's observing the Cornucopia and you guys to learn your routines so unless you want more food to be stolen you let me "steal" food from you guys."

"What do we get out of it?" Cato asks, crossing his arms and I glower at him.

"You get to keep the rest of your food and you also get Carria." I pointed out.

Cato shook his head, "You're going to hang around with us, and we still get our food, and Carria. You aren't stealing from us Fawn."

I scowled, folding my arms and glaring at him. Why couldn't he see that I didn't want to hang around with them? I just wanted the Games to end and if that meant eliminating Carria and not hanging around with the Careers I was okay with that. Cato arched an eyebrow, daring me to challenge him and me, being me I didn't.

I wanted to, but I didn't want to make him angry; scary things would happen if he got angry, I think. Cato grinned, his face softening as he leaned towards me.

"I'm just trying to keep you alive, Fawn." He whispered his breath ghosting over my ear.

My eyes narrowed, "Why do you care, Cato? You don't know me; you just think I'm attractive."

"Maybe, but I also find you….interesting; you're one of the only tributes that hasn't cracked and refuses to kill another. You're a challenge, and it's aggravating me to no end that I can't figure you out." Cato answered his words somewhat hesitant as he spoke.

"Well I'll probably dead before you can figure it out, so it won't matter will it?" I responded, very aware of our proximity and Cato smirked.

"We'll just see about that, Fawn." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear before he backed away from me, moving over to Clove and beginning to talk in hushed voices with her.

Glitch came over to my side and I glanced at him. He was staring at the two Careers in front of us before he glanced at me.

"You have a protector Fawn," he commented quietly.

"You mean Cato?" He nods. "He's just; trying to get to the final two, and I'm his best chance at getting there. That's it."

Glitch looked unconvinced, "If that's what you believe Fawn, but appearances are deceiving."

I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. Appearances may be deceiving but I liked to consider myself good at judging people's intentions and Cato's intentions seemed to state that he wanted nothing more than to get to the final two. I doubted that I was wrong, but what Glitch had said had caused a seed of doubt to enter my mind.

Leaves crunch under my feet as we cross through the forest, with Cato urging us to move faster. But I can't; I'm getting exhausted. I stumble, bracing myself against a tree as spots edge on my vision. I haven't had any water all today, so I know that I must be getting dehydrated. Cato turns around; about to encourage us to keep going when suddenly his face drops, filling with concern as he hurries over to where Glitch is now lowering me onto the ground. Clove too, stops walking and heads back over to us.

"Fawn," Cato's voice is soft, "What's wrong?"

"She hasn't really had anything to drink," Glitch pipes up when I can't force any sound past my lips.

Cato's eyebrows furrow and he gives me a stern look before pulling out a flask of water and putting it to my lips. The water flowed down my throat and I hummed slightly. Cato moved the flask away from my lips, screwing the cap back on.

"Are you well enough to walk, Fawn or do you need to rest some more?" Cato asked, brushing some hair away from my face.

"I'm still a bit dizzy, but I can keep going." I answered slowly and Cato frowns before effortlessly pulling me to my feet.

"Let me know if you need to stop," he whispers, before his lips landed on my cheek quickly; so quick that Clove and Glitch didn't see it. "Now, let's keep moving!" His voice is louder when he says this and it causes my lips to twitch in amusement.

Once a Career, always a Career.

**So Cato's and Fawn's relationship is developing a little more. Fawn still has her inhibitions about liking Cato, but they're relationship will grow in the coming chapters. Comment!**


End file.
